1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a sliding element in an internal combustion engine, in particular a piston ring.
The fuel consumption of an internal combustion engine and therefore its CO2 emission depends significantly on the friction losses in the engine. In this case, a large proportion of the friction losses occur on the piston assembly and in particular on the piston rings. In this respect, efforts are made in the field of internal combustion engines to construct every sliding element in an internal combustion engine, i.e. the piston, the piston rings and the cylinder liners, so as to be low-friction. It is also desirable to create good running-in behavior for the elements and to achieve comparatively low friction over the engine's entire service life.
2. Prior Art
A sliding element which has a wear layer and a run-in layer and preferably also a metallic intermediate layer situated between the layers emerges from DE 10 2005 063 123 B3.